This invention relates to bisbenzocyclobutene monomers. More specifically, it relates to bisbenzocyclobutene monomers bridged by a polyorganosiloxane group.
Polymers derived from bisbenzocyclobutene monomers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,763. The polymers are prepared by subjecting bisbenzocyclobutene monomers to temperatures sufficient for polymerization. The polymers exhibit excellent thermal stability at high temperatures, good chemical resistance to most industrial solvents, good physical and mechanical properties, and low sensitivity to water. The polymers are useful for preparing composites, coatings and films; and as adhesives.
Unfortunately, the bisbenzocyclobutene monomers from which the polymers of U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,763 are derived are solids at room temperature. Therefore, for numerous applications, the monomers must be melted at high temperatures, which may be as high as 200.degree. C., or dissolved in solvents before processing can occur. This requires an extra processing step that can be time-consuming and expensive. Furthermore, solvents required to dissolve the monomer must be removed before the final curing step, which may create voids within the polymer.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art, a liquid bisbenzocyclobutene monomer is needed. In addition, a bisbenzocyolobutene monomer that can be processed at room temperature without requiring a solvent to dissolve the monomer is needed.